For example, as disclosed in Patent literatures 1 and 2, vehicles that perform a turning movement based on the rotation of the step plate on which the rider rides to the left or right have been known. In particular, the vehicle disclosed in Patent literature 1 includes a vehicle main body having a parallel linkage including left and right vertical links and top and bottom horizontal links. Further, a step plate is provided on the upper end of each of the left and right vertical links. Note that the vehicle disclosed in Patent literature 2 includes inclination detection means to detect the relative inclination angle of the step plates with respect to the vehicle main body as a movement in the left/right direction.
Incidentally, the vehicle disclosed in Patent literature 3 performs a turning movement based on the rotation angle of a handle bar that is rotatably provided on the step plates.